royalpainsfandomcom-20200213-history
TB or Not TB
Premise On the day that Hank had previously planned to get married he spends time with Jill. Meanwhile, a Tuberculosis scare at a high-end Italian restaurant leads to a mysterious illness for the head chef, and Evan and Divya learn to work together. Summary Inside an Italian restaurant food is being prepared when a chef becomes very dizzy and disoriented. She starts to mix up words and then appears to get suddenly better. While Hank is jogging he comes upon Evan using the tennis court. Hank says that he needs to join a country club and to join a country club he needs a sport. Hank tells Evan to stop using Boris' equipment and asks Evan to cover for him. Evan reveals that he had made plans because this weekend would have been Hanks wedding day. Evan receives a call on Hank's phone requesting tuberculosis tests. He agrees to the tests and asks how many they will need. He agrees to meet them at 1:30 and requests and address. Divya and Hank arrive at the restaurant and do the tests. Evan is also there enjoying the food. Divya asks Valentina to roll up her sleeve but she does not speak English. Evan then talks to her in Italian but only knows a some words and is able to communicate to her what the shot is. While the head chef speaks to Hank about what happened earlier that day about the dizziness. Hank says that what happened could be many things or nothing at all. She writes a check to Hank and says she will get checked out after Labor Day. Hank tells her she needs to slow down immediately. She then tells Hank about the last restaurant where her ex=husband left with her recipes and the hostess. Hank says she can protect it through one day of tests. Evan calls Divya cranky and refers to her as doctor's little helper. She then says she needs some boundaries saying he scheduled things at inopportune times. Though she does not tell Hank and agrees to do the follow-ups by herself as this is the day that was supposed to be his wedding day and is taking a me day. Jill got a new car and says she bought coffee to try out the new cup holders. They both compliment each other on their outgoing messages. They all have scheduling conflicts but when she brings up Sunday Hank agrees to go out then. Divya arrives for the TB follow-up and asks for the head chef. She however is having sex with one of her employees in the produce room. She then experiences dizziness and word slurring again. She cannot remember what they were doing in the room. Back at the castle Evan is trying out golf and says to have fun at Sunday Brunch. He seems upset that Hank-a-palooza wont happen. Hank reminds Evan that they have a good thing going and he starts to put away the clubs but hits one more ball and sees something in an oddly shaped container. Evan follows the container around the grounds. While Divya is doing the checks she cannot find Valentina and knows that one of the other employees knows where she is. She is able to find out after making a call that turned out to be confirming her nail appointment not the health department. Hank and Jill arrive at the restaurant to have brunch but are having trouble being seated. He gets a call from his ex-fiance and is forced to tell Jill about her. Alison stops by and does not recognize Hank and when he points her towards a mirror he does not recognize her own reflection. Hank cannot accompany Alison into the hospital room as he does not have privileges. Divya manages to track down Valentina but she disappears quickly. Valentina is having a reaction to the TB shot. Hank tracks the container to the basement and thinks that Boris bought a mermaid but it is actually a shark. Boris arrives and is informed that it is a ten foot sand tiger shark. He pays the man who brought her for his services and discretion. Boris says she is exactly what he needs and should let Katie know. Hank informs Divya about the possible epidemic Valentina could cause but ends the call as another employee arrives from the restaurant. Evan meets Divya and needs him to translate for her. In return for his translation he wants to know about Boris. Divya agrees to tell him about Boris when he seems hesitant to translate for Valentina. Valentina still closes the door on them. Alison has wandered off and they have thirty minutes to find and save her. She is not at the hospital and restaurant so the try her arm. During the translation they discover that she loves cooking and her child. She keeps talking about Italy and Divya says that it all makes sense and goes to her car. She brings back an x-ray machine and wants to go inside. They discover that her vaccine for the TB caused a false positive.Divya tells Evan that Boris is very private but that is it. He calls her lying and manipulative. He says he thought she had details about Boris she counters that she thought he knew Italian. While looking for Alison they realize that she is actually in her kitchen. They find Alison on the floor of her walkin freezer. They are able to get her temperature up. They believe that the cold slowed her metabolism and are giving her the medication even though it is past the three hour window. When Evan arrives in the guest house he finds Boris and his assistant. Boris knows that he is a CPA. Boris questions his intelligence and Evan apologizes for trespassing. He says that his privacy was violated but cannot get the words out. He says he didn't see anything which means his privacy wasn't violated and therefore his will not be. Alison is loaded into an ambulance and hands over the keys to her restaurant to Valentina. Hank, Divya, and Evan have a meal at Alison's restaurant and Valentina serves them and tells them that she is su-chef. Hank leaves Evan and Divya at the restaurant to work out their differences over a meal. Divya suggests dinner with no talking and Evan agrees like they are married. Alison runs into Hank and says she is there to eat not work. Cast Main Stars * Mark Feuerstein as Hank Lawson * Paulo Costanzo as Evan R. Lawson * Jill Flint as Jill Casey * Reshma Shetty as Divya Katdare Guest Stars * Campbell Scott as Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz * Dieter Riesle as Dieter * Callie Thorne as Allison Moore * Matt Burns as Christopher Stevens * Jennifer Missoni as Valentina Rossi * Lauren Cohn as Ava Litelli * Daryl Edwards as Dr. Dern * Steve Jean-Baptiste as Lucas * P.J. Sosko as Hogan Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes